


If you wanna be my lover

by vinterdrog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterdrog/pseuds/vinterdrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>32 drabbles/ficlets set to the songs in "32 songs in 8 minutes". No songfics!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She told me her name was Billie Jean

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles/ficlets are all based on each of the songs in [this video](http://www.collegehumor.com/video:1903319). The extent to which thy are "based on" vary a lot. You could say I've made up my own definition of "based on". Basically, this is just 32 scenes I've had in my head and now I've written them down, sometimes with the line of some lyrics or another to make it wittier, angstier or more dramatic. Pairings and ratings vary with each drabble/chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry/Charlie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _She told me her name was Billie Jean  
>  and she caused a scene  
> then every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one  
> who will dance on the floor in the round_  
> \- Billie Jean (Michael Jackson)

Charlie was waiting for him when he came home, leaning against the kitchen counter with a stern expression.

"What did you do?" was his way of a greeting. Harry sighed and slumped down on one of the chairs.

"I didn't do anything," he answered.

"Oh, right. So I get wakened in the middle of the night by Ron floo calling me because you didn't do anything. That makes perfect sense."

"Did Ron tell you what actually happened, or did he leave out that part, just so you could get mad at me for making it to the news again?" Harry snapped. Charlie's expression softened and he looked a bit guilty.

"He didn't really... tell me anything. I just..."

"You just assumed that it was me again, although there hasn't been a single thing about me since the out of the closet-piece? How about you give me the benefit of a doubt, Charlie? I thought you trusted me." Harry laid his forehead against the kitchen table, enjoying the feel of the cool surface. He felt Charlie move and sit down beside him and place a hand on his back.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I trust you, I do, I just... I got jealous. I am jealous."

Harry snorted.

"About what? Me making it to The Daily Prophet's front page again? Or the fact that I'm unable to go out for a night without some crazy chick harassing me? Trust me, you can have that from me any day."

"No, I'm jealous because I want you for myself. I don't want anybody else touching you". Charlie moved his arm around Harry's waist and hugged him, for good measure. He moved in and placed a kiss on his ear, neck and cheek. "Please love. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at those girls, thinking they have the right to make a move on you." Harry leaned in to the touch and rested his head on Charlie's shoulder.

"I get it. I want to promise that it won't happen again, but I can't do that. I still want to be able to leave the house, you know."

"Yeah, I know. I guess I'll just have to come along the next time then." That earned him a kiss. "So. How about you tell me the story as it happened, and not as I will read it in the Prophet tomorrow?" Harry shifted to a more comfortable position and sighed.

"Okay. I was just standing there, talking to Ron, when she came up to me. She told me her name was Billie Jean, and she was really nice and we got up on the dance floor. Then she went all crazy and caused a scene-"

"And every head turned, with eyes that dreamed of being the one who would dance on the floor with the Chosen One."

"...yeah. Something like that."


	2. I jizz in my pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry/Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _I jizz in my pants_  
>  \- Jizz in my pants (Lonely Island)

"OH God Draco I oh God oh God oh God please don't stop please don't sto-" 

Harry leaned heavily against the wall behind him, sighing contently into Draco's neck. 

"Well," he said at last. "This is embarrassing. I don't think I've done this since I was, like... fifteen?" 

"Twenty-one," Draco corrected without missing a beat. "At that ministry reception where Lovegood for some unknown reason was in charge of the food." 

"Oh yeah. I'd forgotten about that," Harry said, and Draco smiled. 

"You were a little out of it," he agreed. He stood up straight. "Well. I have work to do." Harry stared at him. 

"So you're just gonna leave me here, like this?" Draco shrugged. 

"Not my problem, is it?" He smirked. 

"You planned this, didn't you?" Draco didn't answer. "You did! You bastard! You know fully well that cleaning spells doesn't work for this and now I'm supposed to walk around like this for the rest of the day?" 

"Oh come off it, Harry! You have robes. They hide stuff. You like this and you know it. You're such a perv!" He straightened his own robe and was just about to leave the cupboard when Harry grabbed him by the neck and pressed him up against the wall, knocking down the few cleaning supplies that hadn't fallen off their shelves the first time. He kissed him deeply and roamed his hands all over Draco's body, and Draco involuntarily jerked up to his hands. Then the mouth and the hands were suddenly gone and Harry was opening the door. 

"What are you doing?" Draco sputtered. "I can't walk around like this?" Harry gave him a devilish smile. 

"You have robes, Draco. They hide stuff. See you at home!" And then he was gone.


	3. If you wanna be my lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry/Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _if you wanna be my lover  
>  you gotta get with my friends  
> make it last forever  
> friendship never ends  
> if you wanna be my lover  
> you have got to give  
> taking is too easy, but that's the way it is_  
> \- Wannabe (Spice Girls)

"Oh but Draco come on! You promised!" Harry turned and looked at his lover, running an exasperated hand through his hair. 

"I did no such thing!" Draco said defiantly and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Yes you did! You said 'okay okay whatever you want, just get on with it now goddammit'... or something like that, I don't recall the exact wording, if you excuse," Harry smirked, trying to lighten the mood just a tiny bit, knowing he would fail. 

"But I wasn't talking about that! You know I would never agree to meeting your... friends." 

"Yeah, I know. Believe me, I know. I just don't want to believe it." Harry sat down on the bed, face in his hands. 

"I just don't get why this is such a big deal for you?" Draco asked, still leaning against the wall. Harry looked up at him, doubtful. 

"Are you serious? Do you actually still not get why you meeting my friends over lunch and behaving civilized is important to me? We've been over this a million times, Draco! Haven't you been listening at all? They are my family. Meeting them is equal to me meeting your parent - which I did willingly even though I was terrified, I might add. They've been there for the better part of my whole life. I love them, Draco. They mean the world to me, I wouldn't be standing here today if it weren't for them, you know that. I will not let them slip away just because you don't want to meet them. I will not allow you to make me chose between them and you. You would not benefit from the outcome of that choice, I tell you." Harry looked up at Draco. 

"Harry, I'm not... I would never..." Draco crossed the floor and sat down beside Harry. 

"But you are, Draco. You are just... This is the only thing I've asked of you. The only thing, Draco. That you meet with my friends. Nothing else in my life matters, but they do. They matter. You and them." Draco sighed. 

"If I come," he said. "Will you blow me afterwards?" 

Harry glared at him. 

"Okay, sorry, that was inappropriate. I... will join you for lunch. Since it apparently means so much for you." Draco put his hand on Harry's thigh, and Harry smiled. 

"Thank you." 

"... And you will blow me afterwards", he smirked. He only just managed to avoid Harry's hand when it came flying.


	4. You'll be my princess and I'll be your toad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy/James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _you'll be my princess and I'll be your toad  
>  I'll follow behind you on rainbow road  
> protect you from red shells wherever we go  
> I promise_  
> \- Mario Kart Love Song (Sam Hart)

"James... would you... I..." Teddy fiddled with the controller and didn't quite look at James. 

"Hrm... what, Teddy?" James shot a distracted look at his boyfriend, turning the most of his attention on the game. 

"Do you like me?" James' car crashed into the wall. He turned to stare at Teddy. 

"Have I been giving you the impression that I don't?" he asked, not being able to keep the hurt, disbelief, concern and anxiousness out of his voice. Teddy winced at all the emotions showing through and sighed. 

"I didn't mean like that, I know that you like me, I just... I don't know. Forget it. Another round?" But James put his controller down and turned on the sofa so that he was facing Teddy. 

"Teddy, I love you. I know you have a hard time getting that into your head, but I do. I don't..." He ran an exasperated hand through his hair and looked around in their living room. His eyes lit up. "You know the game we played all last weekend, Super Mario?" Teddy nodded. He remembered. "Well... our life goes like this. At least I hope it will. You'll be my princess, and I'll be your toad. I'll follow behind you on rainbow road, I'll protect you from red shells wherever we go. I promise." Teddy laughed out loud. 

"You are the most corniest and nerdiest boyfriend ever," he said, pulling James close. "I love you too. Sorry for doubting you." 

"S'okay. Seeing as how badly I beat you on every TV game we play you're allowed to doubt me sometimes."


	5. Somewhere over the rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus Severus/Scorpius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _somewhere over the rainbow  
>  way up high_  
> \- Over the Rainbow (Judy Garland)

"But Rose, pleeeeease!" Scorpius Malfoy begged as he handed the girl her hairbrush. She didn't reply. "Pretty please?" he tried and reached up to help her untangle her long curls. He looked at her in the mirror and pouted. She sighed. 

"Why can't you do it yourself?" she asked. He tried not to smile, as this meant she was giving in. 

"You're his cousin," he said. 

"You're his best friend," she replied. The door to the bathroom opened, and a sixth year Hufflepuff girl appeared. She stopped and stared at Scorpius. 

"You do know that this is a girls bathroom, right?" she asked. Scorpius shrugged. 

"Yeah. So?" he said, waiting for her to get to the point. She looked at him for another few seconds before shaking her head and entering a stall. Scorpius turned back to Rose. 

"You're his cousin," he repeated. 

"And you're gay!" she said, exasperated. "You're up-and-above the rainbow gay. Don't you think it'll make a little more sense if the gay best friend gives him fashion tips than his brainiac cousin?" 

"It's not fashion tips, it's measures for self-preservation," Scorpius muttered. "Wearing those shirts should be illegal." Rose snorted and leaned forward to get a better look in the mirror. 

"I still don't see why I have to do it. Are you afraid he'll think you have the hots for him if you do it or what?" she said, smiling at how ridiculous that was. Then she caught Scorpius' look in the mirror. Her mouth fell open. "Oh my God, you do! You do have the hots for him!" She squealed and spun around and grabbed his arms. "Why didn't you tell me?" Scorpius glared at her and pulled his arms from her grip. 

"Be a little louder, would you? I don't think the Slytherins heard you all the way to the dungeons," he hissed. Then the stall door opened and the Hufflepuff girl that actually had been within hearing range emerged, wearing a blush. Scorpius turned around and glared at her as she washed her hands. 

"If you so much as breathe this to another soul, living or dead or painted, I'm gonna make you wish you'd never been born," he said, voice low but icily clear. "Understood?" She nodded shakily. Every student at Hogwarts knew when not to mess with Scorpius Malfoy. 

"Jeez Scorp," Rose said as the door closed behind the girl. "You're lucky she'd already been to the toilet, or you would've had quite the accident there." She turned around to face the mirror again and straightened her tie. "But as I was saying, why haven't you told me about this?" 

"This?" Scorpius tried, knowing he would fail. 

"This little crush of yours," Rose clarified with a dangerous smile. 

"Because you would've been acting like this, and you would've told Lily, who would've told James, who would've kicked my ass and then told Albus. Which is why you're not gonna breathe this to anyone either", Scorpius added, the panic in his eyes telling Rose that he was serious. 

"I won't tell," she ensured him. "But I will tell Al about his hideous shirts." Scorpius pumped his fist in the air. 

"Yes! Thank you!" he made to plant a kiss on her cheek, but she held up her hand. 

"If," she started, and Scorpius closed his eyes and muttered 

"This can't be good..." 

"If you let me have a totally innocent discussion with Albus about whom he may or may not have a crush on." 

"Rooose," Scorpius whined, putting his face in his hands. They both knew that that discussion could never be innocent. "He will never speak to me again! You're gonna make me lose my best friend!" 

"No, I'm saving you both from a life of 'what if'. Come on now, we'll be late for Transfigurations and Al'll be wondering what on earth could possibly take that long in a girls bathroom." 

"He really doesn't have a sense of style that boy," Scorpius sighed. 

"You'll change that soon enough, honey", Rose reassured and patted his shoulder. "You just wait..."


	6. I don't like your boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy/James pre-slash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _hey hey you you I don't like your boyfriend  
>  no way no way I think you need a new one  
> hey hey you, I could be your boyfriend so_  
> \- Girlfriend (Avril Lavigne)

Teddy came stumbling through the floo just when James had settled down in his parents' living room with the prophet's weekend crossword spread across his lap. He looked up, surprised at seeing his friend and almost-brother almost-cousin almost-something there so early on a sunday, and the condition Teddy was in made him even more surprised. 

"Rough night?" he asked, eyebrow quirked. When Teddy didn't even glare at him, James knew something was wrong. "Hey, what's up? Did something happen?" Teddy sat down on the couch next to James and rubbed a hand over his face. 

"Yeah, I... god, I'm such an idiot!" He let his head fall back on the couch, and stared at the roof. James put down the crossword and turned so he was looking at Teddy. 

"Hey, Teddy. What happened?" he asked, more serious and with a bit of concern. 

"David and I had a fight," Teddy said, not letting any emotion slip into his voice. 

"I don't like your boyfriend," James stated. Teddy snorted. 

"So you've told me." 

"I think you need a new one." 

"So you've told me." 

"I could be your boyfriend." 

Teddy's head snapped up and he turned to stare at James. 

"You... what?" he asked, incredulous. James shrugged. 

"I'm gay, you're gay, you're hot, I like you, you... like me. I hope. I've had a crush on you for years. I could be your boyfriend." 

"But James, I..." he faltered. James stood up and grabbed the paper. 

"Just think about it, okay?" 

"...okay."


	7. No woman no cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry/Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _no woman no cry_  
>  \- No woman no cry (Bob Marley)

Harry Potter's second ever kiss was just as perfect as it was unexpected. Most surprising was perhaps the fact that it was shared with Draco Malfoy. But there they were, in a deserted corridor on the fourth floor, going to first base. At long last, when their heads began to spin and voices in their heads kept telling them that breathing oxygen was a necessity if this wasn't going to end then and there, they parted, breathing heavily. Harry was the first to speak. 

"That was... not wet," he said, cringing as he realized how stupid it sounded. Draco smiled, actually smiled, and kissed him lightly. 

"Well - no woman, no cry," he replied, and then they kissed again. And again. And again. Wetly, but in the right way.


	8. Never gonna give you up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry/?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _never gonna give you up  
>  never gonna let you down  
> never gonna run around and desert you  
> never gonna make you cry  
> never gonna say goodbye  
> never gonna tell a lie, and hurt you_  
> \- Never gonna give you up (Rick Astley)

It's a clear day. 

_Never gonna give you up_

It's a clear, beautiful day, and people are gathering outside. The sky is blue and the sun is high and you're fidgeting with the hem of your robes like never before. 

_Never gonna let you down_

Ron picks up on your nerves and hands you a beer with a calming smile. He's done this, and he didn't die. That somewhat reassures you. 

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

Bill sticks in his head later, probably prompted by Fleur, who's prompted by Hermione, who's prompted by Ron, who's not comfortable being the closest thing to Harry's father in this situation. 

"You okay?" he asks. You nod, shakily. He smiles. "It's a cakewalk, Harry. You've got nothing to be nervous about." _Says the man who got married to a part-veela in times of war_. They didn't know if they were gonna make it to the next sunrise, of course getting married isn't something you're nervous about then. 

_Never gonna make you cry_

Ginny gets you when it's time. Merlin, you love that woman to bits. A shame she doesn't have any. There's a small breeze soothing your sweaty palms. 

_Never gonna say goodbye_

Logically, you know that you've got nothing to be nervous about. This isn't gonna change anything. You'll still continue living exactly like you did before, just with a ring on your finger. But still, you've never been this nervous before, and that's saying something, considering your life resume. 

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

It's a clear day, and the breeze is blowing through his soft hair. He's smiling, which makes you smile too. And although you knew this was nothing to be nervous about, you've also never been more relieved than when he also says _I do_.


	9. Harder, better, faster, stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry/Charlie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _work it, make it, do it, makes us  
>  harder, better, faster, stronger  
> work it harder, make it better, do it faster, makes us stronger  
> more than ever hour after our work is never over_  
> \- Harder, better, faster, stronger (Daft Punk)

"I want to die," Harry moaned and flipped down on the couch, covering his eyes with his arm. 

"No you don't," Charlie answered calmly, without looking up from his newspaper. 

"I hate my life," Harry continued to moan. 

"No you don't," Charlie repeated. 

"I hate you." 

"No you don't." 

"I wanna fuck you so hard you can't breathe and then not move for the next week or two." 

"No you- wait, what?" 

Harry smirked, without taking his arm of his eyes. 

"That caught your attention, didn't it?" He could practically feel Charlie's glare on him. "I mean it though," he continued. "I'm gonna take a shower because I smell like vomit, but then I want you hard and naked on the bed. And then I'm gonna fuck you harder, better, faster and stronger, and then," he yawned, "I'm gonna sleep for a week." He lowered his arm and smiled at Charlie. "Sounds like a plan?" Charlie smiled faintly. 

"Sure does. Would you mind if I joined your shower?" 

" _Not at all, baby_. Not at all."


	10. I'm just so white'n'nerdy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry/Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _they see me playing my instrument  
>  i know they're all thinking i'm so white'n'nerdy  
> think i'm just too white'n'nerdy  
> look at me i'm white'n'nerdy  
> i'm just so white'n'nerdy_  
> \- White&Nerdy (Weird Al Yankovic)

"Draco, please! Just this once?" Harry knocked the door again and leaned his forehead against it. "Please," he begged again. 

"I said no!" came Draco's muffled response from inside the bedroom. "No, no, no and no." Harry heard steps, and then the door flew open. Harry almost fell on his face, having leaned on it for support. Instead he stumbled and came close to Draco. He tried his best smile. 

"Pretty please?" 

"No." Draco took a step back, and Harry finally took in his appearance. And dropped his jaw. His boyfriend was looking incredibly hot, unusually hot, clad in black leather trousers that hugged every part of his lower body, and a white button up shirt with rolled up sleeves and only a few buttons actually buttoned. 

"Well," he muttered when he found his brain again. "I am coming. If you look like that, I am coming with you, no arguments." 

"What? Harry, no, I-" 

"I am this close," Harry measured with his thumb and index finger "to fucking you right here, right now, because you look ridiculously hot in that outfit. I don't care what you say, I am not letting you go out there... looking like a superstar and having fangirls and boys squealing over you, without me being there to defend you." 

Draco snorted and crossed his arms. 

"I don't need you to defend me," he said, irritated. 

"Oh yes you do," Harry replied, his voice not allowing any arguments. Draco stared at him, but Harry stared back. At last, Draco threw his hands in the air, exasperated, and sighed. 

"Fine! You can come. But Ron and Hermione are not coming along!" 

"But why?" Harry whined, sitting down on the end of the bed. Draco went on picking up random items from the floor and throwing them into piles that Harry didn't understand the logic of. 

"Because," he said, then stopped. "Because... this is my comfort zone. It just feels like if they see me up there, playing, they'll..." he trailed off. 

"They'll...?" Harry prompted. Draco turned his back to him and went into the bathroom. 

"They'll just think I'm white and nerdy," he muttered, and Harry barely heard him. When he did grasp what Draco'd just said, he laughed quietly. 

"Draco, baby... You are white and nerdy," he said, trying to hold back his laughter. Draco came to stand in the doorway to the bathroom and glared at Harry. 

"Some supportive asshole for a boyfriend you are," he snapped. "You're not coming." 

Harry stood up and went to put his arms around Draco's waist. He kissed his cheek and pulled him close. 

"Seriously, Draco. You are white, and your band sings songs about books. That is nerdy." 

Draco shrugged. 

"I still don't want them to come. I'm not ready." 

"Okay. It'll just be me then. And the fangirls." 

"Yeah. Poor girls. They'll never know what hit them..."


	11. It was the best song in the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry/Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _and i play the first thing that came into my head  
>  it just so happens to be  
> the best song in the world  
> it was the best song in the world_  
> \- Tribute (Tenacious D)

"Ooh, a guitar! Is it yours?" Ron stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Draco. 

"No. It's Teddy's," he replied warily. "Why?" 

Draco beamed. 

"It's a really nice one. Can I try it?" Ron looked over at Harry, who just shrugged. He glanced at the guitar, and then at Draco. 

"I... guess so?" Draco's smile widened even more and he bent down to grab the guitar. He sat down on the edge of the sofa and tried it out. 

Two minutes later he looked up to find Harry and Ron staring at him, mouths open, but with different expressions in their eyes. Ron's was just pure disbelief, while Harry's was a bit... aroused? Definitely intrigued. 

"What was that?" Harry asked, at last. Draco smiled at him. 

"I just played the first thing that came into my mind." 

"Yeah?" 

"And it's the best song in the world!"


	12. Vrei sa pleci dar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry/Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
>  Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
> Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,   
> Mi-amintesc de ochii tai*_  
> \- Numa Numa/Dragostea din tei (O-Zone)

"Mmm good morning," Draco mumbles when Harry crawls into bed as the sun rise outside their window. Harry presses his body close to Draco's and inhales his scent. He's freshly showered and his hair is wet and smells nice against Draco's chin. 

"Good night," Harry answers, yawning, and closes his eyes. Draco presses a kiss to his temple and looks at the clock. Five to seven. He might as well get up now, because if he lets himself revel in the sleepy warmth of Harry's body, he'll never get up in time. 

"Hello," Draco greets with a tired smile as he steps into their kitchen, late in the afternoon. Harry looks up from the Prophet, eyes still bleary with sleep, and grumbles his kind of greeting. Draco steps up behind him, takes a sip of his coffee and kiss his neck. 

"When will you start working normal shifts again?" he asks as he puts one box of chinese takeaway on the table, for himself, and one in the fridge, for Harry in twelve-thirteen-fifteen-something hours. 

Harry smiles a silent thanks and then sighs. 

"I don't know," he says. "A few more weeks? We're on this rotation thing and I think my supervisor hates me, so she'll have me work nights for as long as she can pull it of." Draco groans and slumps against the kitchen counter. 

"I miss you," he says so silently it's barely a whisper. Harry yawns, stands up and wrap his arms around Draco's waist. 

"I miss you too," he says into the warmth of Draco's neck. "I love you." 

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google Translate says this is Romanian and translates it to
> 
> _Want to go but I do not take me,  
>  Not me, not take me, not me, not me, not take me.  
> Your face and love from the linden tree  
> I remember your eyes_
> 
> Which I translate to "romantic crap". Hence the romantic crap in the story.


	13. He's the angry video game nerd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy/James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _he's gonna take you back to the past  
>  to play the shitty games that sucked ass  
> he'd rather have a buffalo  
> take a diarrhea dump in his ear  
> he's the angriest gamer you've ever heard  
> he's the angry video game nerd_  
> \- Angry video game nerd (Rolfe & Justin)

"Gerrof me, GET OFF I'M GONNA KILL YOU YOU FUCKING BASTARD DON'T YOU DARE PULL THAT TRICK ON ME AGAIN OR I'M GONNA OH FUCK YOU'RE SO DEAD RIGHT NOW-" 

Teddy rushed into the living room, expecting to see James being attacked by a hippogriff at the very least, but there was no one in the room, except for just James. James, in front of the television, where a series of explosions just went of. 

"HAH, take THAT, you bastard! What do you say now, huh?" 

"That I'd prefer it if you kept your voice down. And not to call me bastard." James turned around. "Teddy. I didn't hear you," he said. 

"So I noticed," Teddy answered dryly. "I can't imagine why, this place was so quiet when I came in I almost wondered if someone had died." 

"Sorry... I got caught up in the game." James smiled sheepishly. 

"Yeah, and you're like the angriest gamer I've ever heard!" Teddy exclaimed. James smirked. 

"I'm the angry video game nerd."


	14. I've been cheated by you since I don't know when

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry/Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _I've been cheated by you since I don't know when  
>  so I've made up my mind it must come to an end  
> look at me now  
> will I ever learn  
> I don't know how  
> but I suddenly lose control  
> there's a fire within my soul  
> just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
> one more look and I forget everything_  
> \- Mamma Mia (ABBA)

"You can quit the act." 

"What act?" 

"That. The whole 'I haven't done anything, I don't know what you're talking about, please Harry don't you trust me?'-act. Stop it." 

"Harry, I-" 

"Seriously Draco, stop it. I saw you. I've seen you several times. You've been cheating on me. You are cheating on me, present tense." 

Silence. 

Then. 

"Harry, I'm so-" 

"No. It's not enough. It will never be enough. Goodbye, Draco."


	15. Smoke on the water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry/Draco pre-slash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _smoke on the water  
>  a fire in the sky  
> smoke on the water_  
> \- Smoke on the water (Deep Purple)

The sky was on fire. 

Or, it might as well have been, judging by the look of it. The sun was setting and it colored the sky with a blazing red. The sitting form of Draco Malfoy made a black silhouette against the colorful backdrop; it was quite the image, really. And with how still he was, it might just have been an image. 

But it wasn't. Harry Potter was standing in the astronomy tower, looking out over the school grounds. Draco had been sitting in the same place the whole day, and Harry had been standing in this very spot nearly as long. Neither had moved. Neither had showed any signs of wanting to move. 

The night was unusually warm for June. 

When morning came, coloring the sky once more and bringing veils of smoke to skim over the still surface of the lake, Draco was still sitting in the same place, in the same position. Harry was not. He was making his way down to Draco. The grounds were silent, as they often were these days, especially at this early time. 

Harry sat down without asking for permission. Draco didn't protest. Neither said anything. 

They didn't need to.


	16. I can show you the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus Severus/Scorpius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _I can show you the world  
>  shining, shimmering, splendid  
> tell me princess now when did you last let your heart decide_  
> \- A whole new world (Aladdin/Disney)

Albus breaks for air and gasps when Scorpius presses him against the wall. 

"Scorpius, shouldn't we-" he begins, but the blonde shuts him up with another kiss. 

"They're all busy," he murmurs against Albus' lips and pulls their bodies closer. "They won't come looking for us." Albus puts his arms around Scorpius' neck almost unconsciously and Scorpius lets his hands settle on Albus' waist. 

"But I-" Scorpius shut him up again. 

"You're talking too much. This is the first time we're finally alone, don't ruin it," he murmurs, pressing kisses against Albus' cheeks and throat between words. Albus finally manages to break free and pushes Scorpius away. 

"Scorpius, I've never done this before," he says, all serious. Scorpius is still in play mode and tries to get close again. 

"No, of course not, like I just said, we've never been alone long enough before," he says, smirking. Albus pushes his hands away again. 

"No, I've never done this before," he says again, emphasizing the word. " _Ever_." Scorpius face falls when he realizes what Albus means. He steps close again and embraces Albus, but in a completely different way than before. Albus senses it and doesn't resist. 

"I'm sorry," Scorpius whispers. "I really thought you'd..." It's Albus who shuts him up with a kiss this time. 

"Yeah. And I want to. But maybe... not here?" he says, glancing up at Scorpius, who smirks again. 

"What, you don't want your first time to be against the wall in a hallway in my parents' manor?" 

"No, not exactly, no." 

"I'm sorry," Scorpius says again. "I'm gonna make it up to you. I think my parents are going away tomorrow, which means we have this place for ourselves and no chance of getting interrupted... how does that sound?" Albus smiles. 

"It sounds perfect." Scorpius kisses him on the mouth and moves across the cheek and to the ear. 

"I'm gonna show you a whole new world," he whispers and nibbles on Albus' earlobe. "Shining, shimmering, splendid." 

"Sounds perfect," Albus repeats, breathless, capturing Scorpius' lips once again. Because, really, if these feelings were gonna be frequent visitors in his life from now on, he is gonna let his heart decide way more often.


	17. Let it be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry/Charlie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _when I find my self in times of trouble  
>  mother Mary comes to me  
> speaking words of wisedom  
> let it be_  
> \- Let it Be (The Beatles)

Charlie woke up to a light tapping against his window. He stretched lazily, glanced at the clock and frowned. It was pretty late, and he was surprised he hadn't been wakened and dragged down to the kitchen yet. He got up, grabbed a shirt and sweat pants from the floor and dressed as he descended down the stairs to the kitchen. 

"Mornin," he grumbled as he entered the kitchen, scratching the back of his head and making his way towards the coffee. 

"Charlie, dear, why are you wearing Harry's shirt?" his mother asked, frowning. Charlie glanced down on his chest. _Gryffindor Quidditch Team of '96_. And his mother had seen his back, which then probably spelled POTTER. It sure as hell wasn't his shirt. He blushed furiously. 

"I... er..." He was interrupted by Harry's voice trailing from the stairs. 

"Mrs Weasley? Have you seen my shirt? The one that says... oh." Harry stopped dead in the kitchen doorway when he saw Charlie and the shirt he was wearing. Then he, too, blushed. "Never mind, I think I found it," he said faintly and sat down on an empty chair, hiding his face in his hands. Molly was still frowning. 

"Charlie, how come you have Harry's shirt? I know for a fact that I washed that shirt two days ago and left it on Harry's bed!" Charlie ignored the question by reaching into the cupboard to retrieve his favorite cup and pouring coffee in it. 

"Maybe Harry left it in Charlie's room," Hermione said, her voice all innocent but Charlie knew, without even looking at her, that her eyes were twinkling knowingly. That know-it-all _knew_. That was enough for making Charlie not wanting to turn around and face the rest of the family around the table. 

"Hermione, I have no idea what you're talking about," Harry said stiffly. 

"Oh, sure you don't," she replied, her voice telling everyone she meant the exact opposite. Charlie sighed and sat down on the last empty chair, next to Harry. 

"Hermione," he said, voice pleading. "Let it be." 

"But Charlie," his mother probed on, oblivious to Hermione's hints. " _Why_ are you wearing Harry's shirt?" 

"I don't know mum," he sighed, drinking his coffee. "It was in my room. Maybe you need glasses." 

"Or maybe a hearing aid, if she didn't hear anything last night," Hermione muttered, and then wincing as Harry kicked her under the table. Charlie put a soothing hand on Harry's thigh under the table, trying to calm him down. 

"Let it be," he said again, addressing both Hermione and Harry and no one in particular. "Let it be."


	18. It's the eye of the tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry/Charlie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _it's the eye of the tiger  
>  it's the cream of the fight  
> rising up to the challenge of our rival  
> and the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
> and he's watching us all in the eye_  
> \- Eye of the tiger (Survivor)

" _Excuse_ me? You did _what_?" The whole table fell silent. Charlie stared at Harry. 

"Harry, I-" he faltered. You didn't need to look twice to see that Harry was _furious_. 

"You, me. Outside. _Now_ ," the raven-haired man said in a dangerously low, calm voice. The tone invited no arguments, and Charlie found himself obediently standing up and following Harry out to the garden. 

"Harry, what do you-" he tried again, but was interrupted. 

"Did you really do that?" Harry asked, trying hard to keep his voice level. 

"Do what?" 

"The thing you said, in there." 

"Why, yes, I- you _heard_ that?" 

"Charlie, I'm placed two seats from you. Yes, I heard you." 

"But you were talking with Hermione." 

"You think I actually listen to her when she starts going on about some Ministry function or other?" 

"Point. They are horrible, are they?" 

"Don't try to avoid the question. _Did you do it_?" 

"Do what? Are you asking me if I went into the dragon reserve without backup? Yeah, I did. Why's it such a big deal all of a sudden?" 

"I don't get to care if you get killed? Or injured?" 

"But I didn't! I'm fine! Why do you care? It's not like you did before!" At this, Harry stared at him blankly. 

"I've always cared about you, Charlie. You're always on my mind. When you're here, with me, and when you're there... obviously putting your life at stake. I don't... I don't _want_ to worry anymore. I thought I was done when I killed him, Charlie. I thought it would be over. And it was. 

"But then you came. And there's this whole new level of worrying, because you're not here, you're so _far away_ most of the time and I... I can't protect you there. So I just have to stay here and trust and believe and _hope_ that you're okay, that you're not being burned to death or falling of your broom or smacking your head in the doorframe and then you go and to _this_? And you don't even plan to tell me? I... I'm hurt, Charlie." 

"Harry, I'm sorry," Charlie repeated, and he could only hope his apology sounded as genuine as it was, because he honestly didn't know what else to say. This uncharacteristic display and voicing of emotions took him aback. He put his arm around Harry's shoulders and drew him closer. 

"I love you," he said sincerely against the black hair. "And I know you care about me. I care about you too. It's... this is hard for me, too. I want to be here, with you, and I want to be there, doing the things I love. I know it was a stupid thing to do, and I'm not gonna make excuses because it doesn't matter. But I can't promise to not do it again, 'cause that would be lying. And I really don't wanna lie to you." Harry sighed and pulled himself closer into Charlie's embrace. 

"I know," he mumbled. "It's a dangerous job, you have to count your limbs by the end of the day to make sure you still have them, yada yada. I _know_. But that doesn't mean I like it." 

"Yeah, I know." 

"I love you too." 

"I know." 

"I think we just outed ourselves to your parents." 

"Yeah," Charlie sighed. "I know."


End file.
